


领养关系

by CarlXavier



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlXavier/pseuds/CarlXavier
Summary: 养父/养子现代paro四年前文章补档
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Jesse McCree
Kudos: 3





	领养关系

领养关系  
警示/养父×养子

“小鬼，你好。”初见时，二十五岁的莱耶斯朝着麦克雷伸出了自己的右手，而六岁的麦克雷迟疑了一下后，还是将自己的手握上了面前男子的手。  
“你好……我是杰西，杰西·麦克雷。”  
“我叫做加布里尔·莱耶斯，从今天开始就是你的监护人了。”  
麦克雷似懂非懂地点了点头，顺从地跟着莱耶斯离开了这个对他来说没什么美好回忆的孤儿院。

后来麦克雷在莱耶斯的要求下开始锻炼身体，开始念书，开始交朋友。时间推移中，十年过去了，麦克雷十六岁，莱耶斯三十五岁。  
莱耶斯是个特工，当时领养麦克雷只是一个任务——评估他的人格是否适合成为一个特工——这项考核早已结束，但这段领养关系却这样继续下去了。

听到门的开关声，已经洗漱过的麦克雷急忙从二楼的房间冲到了楼下，正赶上莱耶斯摘下围巾脱下大衣挂在门口的衣架上。  
“嘿！你回来啦！”麦克雷靠着楼梯扶手，看着莱耶斯脱下靴子走进客厅。  
“嗯。这次的任务有点棘手，不过还好已经结束了。”他走向麦克雷，这个男孩已经从十年前的又矮又瘦的小鬼成长成了一个身材高挑的男生了。麦克雷冲向莱耶斯，伸出自己的双臂抱住了这个自己半月未见的养父。  
“我很想你……”麦克雷把头搭在莱耶斯的肩膀上，声音闷闷地。  
莱耶斯倒抽了一口冷气，他生硬地推开了麦克雷。“你该去休息。”  
麦克雷当然没有错过莱耶斯身体一瞬间的僵硬，他赶忙松开了莱耶斯。“你受伤了？！又没有处理好吧？让我帮你——”他迅速掀开了莱耶斯的黑色针织衫，衣衫下面的状况让他几乎窒息——只是用绷带缠了几圈，很多地方都被血浸透了。  
莱耶斯握住麦克雷的手腕，力度大得可怕。  
“我说过一遍了。你应该去休息。我处理得好这个。”  
“可我很担心你，加比，我看不下去你这样不爱惜自己的身体。你以前从没伤过这么重！”  
“这是我的工作，危险是不可避免的。”况且以前我伤得更重，你也只是没看到而已。莱耶斯腹诽。  
麦克雷的声音颤抖着，“求你，让我帮你处理，不要把我隔绝在你的世界之外，好吗？我也想帮上忙。”  
莱耶斯叹了口气，他拉着麦克雷走向了自己的房间，拿出急救箱后脱下了自己的针织衫。

麦克雷尽量放轻自己的动作，有一部分绷带已经粘连在莱耶斯的皮肤上了，他狠心倒上了双氧水，迅速用镊子夹着绷带的一头直接撕了下来。他抬头去看莱耶斯，后者甚至没有眨一下眼睛，只是不耐烦地看着他。  
“专心，才能快点。”  
他不敢再分神去看莱耶斯了。他的每一次动作，疼的都仿佛是自己。没错，杰西·麦克雷喜欢加布里尔·莱耶斯，而这种对自己监护人的喜欢显然是不合伦理的，应该不见天日的。麦克雷也说不清这种感情是从什么时候开始的，也许是莱耶斯对自己一次次的保护，也许是莱耶斯一直以来的严格要求，也许是莱耶斯对他的尊重，又或许是从最开始他们的初见——有人愿意把自己从孤儿院那个冰冷阴暗的环境中拯救出来，有人愿意成为自己的阳光。

上好药后的莱耶斯很是困倦，他顺势躺在了床上。  
“很晚了，杰西，你也该休息了。”  
关上卧室顶灯后的麦克雷坐在床边，双手撑在床上，他想了想后还是躺在了莱耶斯的身边。  
“晚安，加比。”他看着已经阖上双眼的莱耶斯，鬼使神差般地凑上前去，轻轻在他的嘴唇上落下一吻。莱耶斯的唇是冰凉的，若不是他沉稳有力的心跳，很难相信这是一个活人，触碰到莱耶斯的麦克雷如同触电一般离开了，他翻过身去背对着莱耶斯，右手按着自己的胸前，试图平息下它不规律的快速跳动。而他身后的莱耶斯在黑暗中缓缓睁开了双眼，他盯着眼前麦克雷的棕色发丝，将胳膊搭在了麦克雷的腰间收紧后拉向自己，直到两人几乎紧贴。

麦克雷是个不良少年——或许不该这么说，毕竟他还是个成绩优异的学生，但他拉帮结派、打架斗殴，挂彩是常有的事，莱耶斯对此不予置评，而学校方面也对他一再容忍。有的时候校方会找莱耶斯谈话，但结果经常不尽如人意——莱耶斯根本不怀疑麦克雷平时的斗殴是否会对无辜的学生造成伤害，他坚信自己平日对麦克雷的教导——永远不伤及无辜——已经深深刻印在了麦克雷的心中。事实也是这样，麦克雷从不主动惹是生非，秉持着人不犯我我不犯人的原则，长相帅气性格诙谐的他在同学和朋友之间有着相当高的人气。

又过了一年半，麦克雷年满十八岁，正式成为一个成年人了。莱耶斯特意提前结束了任务回到家中，想给麦克雷一个惊喜，而他万万没想到的是，经过很多朋友的怂恿，麦克雷在这一天喝了很多酒，回到家时已经呕吐过一次了，这才没烂醉如泥。  
莱耶斯皱着眉头把麦克雷连拖带抱地弄到了卧室的床上，他刚想离开就听到麦克雷喝过酒后有些慵懒的声音响起。  
“加比，我可能是出现幻觉了，你不是说还要两天才能任务结束吗？我好失望，我以为你能陪我一起过生日的。操，你知道吗加比，我爱你，而你他妈永远也不可能知道这个。我甚至自慰的时候都在想着你，你他妈的……你他妈的能不能……能不能给我一次机会，不要把我看成什么该死的养子，能不能真正地看着我，看着杰西·麦克雷。”他的声音越来越小。“那次我在你旁边睡着，你无意识地抱住我，我好高兴好高兴，可我知道，你根本不知道那是我。”

莱耶斯越听越烦躁，他打开卧室的灯，居高临下地看着四仰八叉地躺在床上的麦克雷。  
“小鬼就是小鬼，屁话真他妈多。”他欺身压上麦克雷，啃咬上麦克雷的嘴唇，而麦克雷几乎只一瞬间就明白了眼前的莱耶斯不是自己的幻觉，他分开自己的牙关，热情地回应着这个。莱耶斯的舌尖扫过麦克雷的上颌，引发的阵阵麻酥感让麦克雷几乎软了身体。麦克雷也交过女朋友，但他无论如何也喜欢不起来她们——自己的心里一直以来只住着加布里尔·莱耶斯一个人。麦克雷嘴里还残留着酒的味道，莱耶斯只觉得这个味道让自己愈发疯狂，他撕开麦克雷的衬衫，粗暴地吸吮着身下人的锁骨和胸前，麦克雷的双臂圈着莱耶斯的脖颈——看起来就像麦克雷在把自己的乳珠送往莱耶斯的口中——这太他妈的色情了。

麦克雷也不甘示弱，他撞上莱耶斯的嘴唇，牙齿的碰撞甚至让他觉得有点痛——但在接下来的吻中，这点痛不值一提。莱耶斯摸向他的下体，麦克雷低呼，他控制不住自己的腰摆动着让自己的茎体在男人的手中摩擦。莱耶斯顺着凸起的青筋抚摸下去，揉搓着囊袋，巨大的快感让他根本控制不住自己粗重的喘息，吞不下去的呻吟在喉咙里翻转着。莱耶斯分开他的双腿，穴口冰凉的触感让他找回了一点意识——他清楚地认识到自己将要心甘情愿地被自己喜欢了好些年的男人插入，可这意识只是让他更加兴奋而已。

汗水顺着颊侧流向颈窝，但麦克雷的双臂仍紧紧圈着莱耶斯的脖颈，他用已经被吻得有些红肿的双唇在养父额头上印下一串串细密的吻。莱耶斯蘸着软膏的手指在麦克雷的后穴内肆意搅动着，麦克雷盯着莱耶斯的黑色发丝，洗发露的清香混杂着汗液的味道钻进他的鼻腔，身下的触感已经从单纯的疼痛渐渐转变成了酸胀。他分神，似乎自相识以来，莱耶斯一直就是一个寡语的人——也许这是由于他本职是一名特工，可这个特点在麦克雷看来简直性感得要命——  
麻痒感顺着他的尾椎蹿上大脑皮层，快感在那儿炸成一片绚丽的烟花，让他无法继续思考。麦克雷僵直的脚当然没有逃过细心的莱耶斯的注意，他或轻或重地研磨着那处软肉，麦克雷如同一条脱水的鱼一般大睁着双眼微张着嘴急促地呼吸着。  
莱耶斯皱眉，“杰西，你还没准备好。”手上的动作也随着话语停下了，麦克雷眯缝着眼，他抱着莱耶斯的双手早已脱力，只靠莱耶斯的一条胳膊揽着才不致仰倒在床上。  
“不！加……加比，我准备好了，给我吧，求你——”像是要证明什么一般，他的手又攀上莱耶斯的后背，紧紧地抓住。后面的话语全在莱耶斯将阳具插入自己后穴的时候被撞击成了一声高过一声的破碎呻吟，他感受着莱耶斯在他的体内驰骋着，一下一下撞击着那个能让他兴奋到疯狂的腺体。  
身体的每一个细胞好像都在叫嚣着快感，莱耶斯的手仿佛有魔力一般，擦过哪儿就让哪儿变成敏感点，麦克雷的意识在一次次撞击中逐渐被推向高潮。他又努力聚焦自己早就因生理性泪水而模糊了的双眼，莱耶斯也在认真地看着他，他们接吻，来不及咽下的涎液顺着嘴角流了出来。麦克雷的眼角湿润着，莱耶斯在身下的一次次挺动中凑近了他的眼角，吻去了他的泪水，又将吻落在他的额上——那么温柔，那么虔诚。

杰西·麦克雷迎来了自己人生中第一次真正意义上的高潮。

这很怪。在其他人都觉得冷血特工加布里尔·莱耶斯是无尽黑暗的代名词的时候，杰西·麦克雷把这个人看作是自己短短不到二十年生命中唯一的一束光。加布里尔·莱耶斯对杰西·麦克雷是跟对其他人不同的——这个认知让麦克雷兴奋到几乎控制不住自己身体的战栗与脑中的喜悦。  
他想，他们两个人都是对方的救赎。

刚刚结束为了成为特工而磨灭感情的地狱训练后，莱耶斯被告知最后一项考核是要让他心中存留希望。他在那段时间陷入了彻骨的无望中，本以为磨灭感情是成为特工的必要条件的他毫无顾虑地抹去了自己的情感，但实际上国家考核机构想要表达出的是：特工也是一个有血有肉的人，也要有所牵挂，这样才能明辨是非，有所为有所不为，才不是一个冰冷的机器。可那时的加布里尔·莱耶斯在这世间已然了无牵挂。  
最后他决定去孤儿院领养一个孩子试试看。  
路过餐厅的他从窗口看到了一个倔强的孩子——瘦弱的杰西·麦克雷被很多大孩子欺负着，但他的双眼却还是那么明亮。麦克雷从地上爬起来，他擦了擦嘴角的血，直面旁人的嗤笑与不屑，倔强地咬着下唇，狠狠地瞪着那些人。  
就是他了。他想。

麦克雷从很小的时候就想成为一名牛仔。牛仔是那么酷——他们抽烟，他们腰间别着一把左轮，他们双腿跨在马上，一只手松松地拉着缰绳，另一只手夹着烟卷给自己扣上牛仔帽，双唇轻启吐出一缕缕烟圈，他们惩恶扬善，他们劫富济贫。所有人都在嘲笑麦克雷这个不切实际的梦想，在其他人的辱骂、嘲笑和欺负中他过得很辛苦。可他仍然坚信牛仔是存在的，坚信牛仔有朝一日会出现在他身边，压了压牛仔帽，看着他，无奈地说：“我想看看你是如何惹麻烦上身的。*”又或是说，“我需要你，你为什么总能在最恰当的时间出现呢？*”  
最后他没有等来牛仔，等来的是一束叫做加布里尔·莱耶斯的光。

莱耶斯寡言少语中别扭的温柔是只展现给杰西·麦克雷的。  
而麦克雷心中最柔软的那一处也只属于加布里尔·莱耶斯。

这就是爱吗？  
大概是的吧。

翌日清晨，莱耶斯静静地注视着睡在自己怀里的麦克雷，他在脑中描摹着他的眉眼。麦克雷即使在睡梦中也一直紧紧地贴着莱耶斯——一个十八岁的男子汉蜷缩着——一如那个十二年前的夜晚。  
那是麦克雷睡在莱耶斯的公寓的第一晚，瘦弱的身子蜷缩在莱耶斯的温暖臂膀中，平稳的呼吸洒在莱耶斯的胸膛，这是在父母过世之后他第一次睡得心安。  
略长的棕色头发散乱在六岁的麦克雷小小的脸颊上，二十五岁的莱耶斯紧了紧自己的怀抱。

三十七岁的莱耶斯深吸一口气又叹了出来，渐渐收紧了自己抱着十八岁的麦克雷的胳膊。

*：出自电影《荒野大镖客》


End file.
